fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1
Fairy Tail is the 1st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia meets a young Mage named Natsu Dragneel and his talking cat, Happy. After encountering and defeating a criminal named Bora, Natsu takes Lucy to be inaugurated into his guild, Fairy Tail. Summary At the Magic Council, Ultear is playing with a crystal orb. One of the members asks her to stop, but she replies that she is bored. A blue-haired man, named Siegrain replies that it’s quite boring indeed, and wonders if there's going to be any commotion soon. One of the other Council members is angered by his response, and wonders why an immature brat would be a part of the Magic Council, to which Siegrain replies because he's strong. As the Chairman calms them down, he comments that while there are a lot problems in the world, one thing that he wished to take care of was the idiots of Fairy Tail. Elsewhere, at a train station located in the port town of Hargeon, the conductor asks Natsu Dragneel, who is suffering from motion sickness, if he is feeling alright. His feline partner, Happy, assures the conductor that he is alright and that this happens all the time. Happy walks off the train, but Natsu, who is still woozy as an aftereffect of his sickness, stays behind and ends up leaving on the train. In a Magic Shop, a young lady named Lucy Heartfilia is disappointed with the lack of Magic Items being sold. The shopkeeper apologizes, telling Lucy that only ten percent of the humans in the city were wizards,and that the shop was for travelling wizards but still tries to sell her other Magic items, which Lucy barely pays any attention to, and looks on instead. When Lucy asks if the shop has any Keys that can open Gates, the shopkeeper presents the Nikora key. Lucy immediately asks for the price, which was 20,000 Jewels. Hoping for a discount, Lucy asks a couple more while showing off her voluptuous body, which only gets her a 5% discount. Storming down the street and kicking signs, she overhears that the infamous 'Salamander' is in town. Curious to see the Fire Magic that can't be sold in a shop, she goes to where the crowd is. Meanwhile, Natsu, who isn't happy that he ended up riding the train twice, discusses with Happy whether or not the 'Salamander' they heard of is really Igneel, to which Happy assures that it can only be him. Noticing the crowd cheering for Salamander, they run up to see if that's who they're looking for. The Fire Mage, 'Salamander', waves to the crowd, and Lucy wonders why her heartbeat is going crazy. With a look from Salamander, she becomes infatuated with him and begins to walk towards him until Natsu appears. Staring at Salamander, Natsu asks who he is, to which Salamander replies with a self-introduction. Disappointed, Natsu and Happy quickly leave, but the rest of the infatuated women drag them back and ask them to apologize. Salamander offers Natsu his autograph, but with a refusal, Natsu is thrown out of the crowd. Salamander then states that he has some business, and invites everyone onto his ship for a party. As Natsu and Happy watch on, Lucy thanks them and invites them to lunch. As Natsu and Happy, engulf their food in a mess, Lucy explains that Salamander was using a banned form of Magic called Charm on the people, and thanks them for helping her to break free of the spell. Lucy then states that she wants to join a guild, and starts to explain what a guild is, what it does, and why Mages must join in order to become a true Mage. She then goes on to say that she wants to join a particular guild because she believes that there are a lot of interesting Jobs there. Lucy then asks why they're in this town, to which Natsu and Happy reply that they're searching for Igneel, the Fire Dragon. Shocked by their response, she retorts that it's impossible to find one in a town, shocking Natsu and Happy as well. As she pays for the food and is about to leave, Natsu and Happy begin to cry, kneel, and thank her for her kindness. Lucy is embarrassed by their actions. Natsu, wishing to repay for her kindness, wants to give Lucy the autograph, but Lucy immediately slaps it away. Later, while sitting on a park bench, Lucy sits reading Sorcerer Magazine and admires Fairy Tail. While she sits, Salamander sneaks up and insists that she join his party, but she refuses and tells him that 'Charm' does not affect her anymore. Salamander then manages to convince her to come to his ship for a party by re-introducing himself as Salamander of Fairy Tail and promising to give the master her request to join Fairy Tail. Later that day, as evening comes, Natsu and Happy are walking through when they overhear the conversation between two ladies, and are stunned when the ladies say that the party was hosted by the Salamander of Fairy Tail. On the ship, Lucy is invited to Salamander's personal suite for some wine. Just as she is about to drink it, Lucy immediately swats the wine orbs away, stating that there were sedatives in it. Salamander then commands his henchmen to grab Lucy, while stating that she's on his personal slave ship. Taking her keys, Salamander comments on her Celestial Spirit Magic before tossing the key out the window. Lucy begins to cry and just as Salamander is about to brand Lucy with a slave mark Natsu comes crashing down into the ship before falling down due to motion sickness. As Salamander wonders how he arrived, a winged Happy grabs Lucy and escapes. Lucy asks about Natsu, but Happy replies that he can't carry two people at a time. Salamander tries to stop them from escaping, but misses in all of his attempts. Knowing that Lucy escaping would result in trouble, the henchmen start to shoot them. Happy dodges but loses his transformation in the midst of escape, and the pair both fall into the ocean, so Lucy swims to find her keys. After finding her keys, Lucy quickly summons Aquarius, which amazes Happy. Lucy requests Aquarius to send the ship back to the coast, but Aquarius merely sneers. As Lucy yells at Aquarius for sneering, Aquarius calmly replies that if Lucy ever lost her keys again, she would kill her. With a wave of her urn, the whole ship, along with Lucy and Happy, is sent back to the coast. Everyone wonders what's going on, but Natsu realizes that the ship is no longer rocking. Lucy yells at Aquarius about her attack on the ship, only to realize that Aquarius had aimed for her all along. Aquarius then tells Lucy not to summon her for a while, and purposely says that she was going on a vacation with her boyfriend to annoy Lucy. With the boat no longer on the ocean, Natsu's facial expression becomes much more serious. Salamander then taunts Natsu for coming onto the ship, and wants him out immediately. While Natsu removes his clothes, Lucy attempts to help him out, which Happy stops her from doing by telling her that Natsu is also a Mage. With the henchmen rushing towards Natsu, Natsu asks if Salamander really is a Fairy Tail Mage. Salamander replies that he was. Enraged, Natsu bats one of the henchmen away while stating that he's Natsu of Fairy Tail, and that he has never seen anyone like him in the guild. Lucy is surprised that Natsu is a Mage from Fairy Tail. Salamander, who has now been referred to as 'Bora' by his henchmen, tells him not to call him that. Happy then gives some background information about Bora, such as his nickname, his former guild (Titan Nose), etc. Natsu doesn't care, however, except the fact that he cannot forgive him for using Fairy Tail's name to trick people. Bora then launches a sneak fire attack, but Natsu merely consumes it while commenting that it's the worst fire he has ever eaten. Everyone is shocked by this and Bora's henchmen along with Lucy comment that he's the real 'Salamander' of Fairy Tail. ''']] Natsu then begins to fist fight with fire, all the while telling them to remember that this is the real Fairy Tail Mage. Lucy can't believe what she's seeing, such as Natsu eating flames, and using fire to punch. Happy then comments on Natsu's Magic, including how the dragon's lung will blow out flames, dragon's scales will dissolve flames, and dragon's claw will catch flames; all the forms of ancient Magic to counter Dragons, the Dragon Slayer, which Igneel had taught to Natsu. Lucy then asks why a dragon would teach a Magic that would slay them and Happy, like her, has no idea. While Lucy is impressed by Natsu's Magic, she can't help but feel that he has gone overboard by destroying the whole port. With a defeated Bora, and a pursuing army coming to see what's going on, Natsu grabs Lucy to escape with him so that she can join the guild. Elsewhere, at the Magic Council, members of the council are angry Fairy Tail for destroying half of Hargeon's port, however Seigrain sticks up for Fairy Tail. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Meeting at Hargeon Town (started and concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, & Happy vs. Bora (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * * * * **Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * * ** Spells used * * *Giant Wave Attack * * Abilities used *Hand to Hand Combat Items used *ColorS Magic *Guns *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation es:Capítulo 01